The Start of Something New
by Our obsession never ends
Summary: NO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HSM! Anyway, there's a new enemy, and the mews have new powers, the aliens are good now and they brought a few friends. What's with the teleporting machine and Ryou? Pairings Inside. Chapter 1 Updated Slightly!
1. The Start if Something New: To The Diner

**I do not own TMM! Pairings: IchigoXKisshu, MintoXKin, LettuceXKyros, PuddingXTart, ZakuroXPai, RyouXEsmerelda, KeiichiroXAshling, BrigidXArtemus. EdanaXBowen.**

Ichigo and the rest of the mews were all gathered at the café, Ryou had called them and said he had important news.

"So what's this big news," Minto asked.

"There's a new enemy, and with the help of the aliens I need you to fight it."

"Great, just when we think that we get a break more aliens show up," Minto exclaimed.

"I never said anything about aliens."

"Well if they aren't aliens what are they, Nya?"

"We're not sure what they are Koneko-chan."

"Kisshu? What is he doing here," Ichigo asked angrily pointing at Kisshu.

Ryou sighed and said, "I told you, he and the other aliens are going to help us."

"Why? Can't we handle it on our own," Zakuro asked.

Pai then said, "I agree with the wolf."

"I have a name you know, _Pai_," she said emphasizing that she knew his name while delivering an icy glare.

"You all might as well get used to spending time together, I don't know how long this will take. Seeing how the café is closed Keiichiro has rented an empty building and we're going to transform it into a.) a secret hideout b.) a home for the aliens and c.) a restaurant where you all will work for cover-up."

"What about us," Tart asked.

"What about you," Ryou asked, unsure as to where the alien hadn't understood.

"We don't look normal enough to chill on this planet, what are we gonna do?"

"Didn't you tell them about the rings," Ryou asked looking at Pai.

"I was planning on it," he shrugged.

"Well at the restaurant you'll have different disguises, the girls will be transformed but they'll change into an outfit for waitresses. I have a plan for you three, come with me, girls after we're gone transform, and don't ask questions."

"Mew Mew Strawberry,"

"Mew Mew Minto,"

"Mew Mew Lettuce,"

"Mew Mew Pudding,"

"Mew Mew Zakuro,"

"Metamorphosis," they all shouted in union.

Each person transformed, but instead of the usual Red Data Animal they transformed into a new animal, and new outfit. Ichigo had transformed into an Asian Golden Cat, and her outfit was a metallic gold, rather than pink, her hair was blonde. Minto had changed into a Scarlet Wren, and was a bright red with the edges of her outfit black, rather than blue and darker blue, her hair was scarlet with the tips dyed black, it was down and reached half-way down her back. She had two black tail feathers with a red one in between. Her wings became about the size they were in her old transformation when they were all feathery but they were black with red tips. Lettuce had transformed into a Komodo dragon. Her outfit now had a scaly texture and was a darker shade of green than it had been before. She had a long tail, her teeth became sharp, and her nails turned to claws. Her hair became the shade of her outfit. Pudding transformed into a Fergusson Island Striped Possum, her outfit was black with white stripes and rather than her outfit ending in shorts, it was a skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail (Sorta like Sailor Jupiter) the ponytail part was black, but the rest of her hair was white. She had a bushy tail, and enlarged rodent ears. Zakuro transformed into an Ethiopian Wolf, her hair orange with black streaks, her outfit was orange, which had black lace instead of white.

"Nya, what happened?"

"I smell another wolf, but it's different than the scent of my own species," Zakuro stated.

"Pudding doesn't smell anything, Na No Da!"

"I can tell that there's another big cat nearby," Ichigo said gravely.

Lettuce's tongue flicked out, "I smell two rodents, one's obviously Mew Pudding, there's a bird other than Minto, and another Komodo Dragon."

"That's all fantastic, but what does it mean," Minto asked.

"It means either there are Chimera or there are more mews," Lettuce supplied.

"My bet is on the Chimera," Zakuro said.

"I'm not sure. We could've transformed in front of the guys, we've done it before. They had to be doing something, it makes sense that they would be turning the aliens into mews-"

"Or making Chimera," Zakuro stated.

"They could've done that in front of our eyes, plus I don't think that there's a need for a Chimera at the moment, there's no attack going on."

"Well why would we have to transform?"

"Guys, Ryou said that we would be transformed while we were being waitresses at this new restaurant, maybe the guys went to change and Ryou went to get our uniforms, it doesn't explain the scents, but maybe I'm smelling something from the zoo down the road" Lettuce said.

"Nya, I hadn't thought of that," Ichigo said.

"I suppose that is a possibility," Zakuro said. The guys came out, Lettuce and Ichigo had been right, the boys were mews, in an outfit for waiters. Pai was the other wolf Zakuro had smelt, he was a Manned Wolf. Kisshu was a Cougar. Tart was a Numbat(the other rodent, both rodents are sooooo kawiaa). There were two other boys that the girls didn't recognize. One had jet black hair, and was the other komodo dragon, he was also in the waiter outfit, his name tag said "Hello my name is Kyros.". The other boy was a scarlet robin, he had red hair and he too was in the waiter outfit, his name tag said "Hello my name is Kin." Ryou was in an outfit, but he wasn't transformed, same went for Keiichiro. Pai handed a bag to Zakuro, Kish to Ichigo, Tart to Pudding, Ryou to Mint, Keiichiro to Lettuce. The girls took the bags, and looked inside, and all went into the old changing room.

"I wonder what kind of restaurant it will be," Lettuce said.

"It will be interesting to find out," Zakuro said. Ichigo's outfit was a black short-sleeved shirt, with a golden shirt collar, and sleeve cuffs, she had a golden apron, and she left her mew collar on. She was wearing dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees, she had old looking black sneakers on. The other girls had outfits similar, but Minto's had the color accent of red, Lettuce dark green, Pudding white, and Zakuro orange. Each shirt had a logo that had a paw print and it said, "Red Data Diner." Each had a name tag that said "Hello my name is," then a blank spot where they would write their names.

"These are so comfortable," Ichigo exclaimed. The girls left the changing room and went into the dining region of the café.

Kisshu also had blonde hair and golden accents to his shirt, he had the ears and tail of a cougar. Pai's outfit had the same accents as Zakuro and his hair was the same color as hers, his ears and tail were that of a manned wolf. Taruto's hair was black, but the accents of his shirt were the same as Puddings, white. He had pointed rodent ears and a big bushy tail. Kyros had the same accents as Lettuce, he has a long scaly tail, and when he smiled at Lettuce he revealed his pointed teeth and his hand were clawed. Kin had the same accent as Mint, he had two red tail feathers and a black one in between them, the opposite of Mint and he had two large wings, they were red with black tips. When Mint saw him move she knew immediately that he was a dancer by the grace in his movement. Kyros was looking up, his hands behind his back, Lettuce could tell he wasn't as outgoing as the other guys, but could tell that he was respected by the others, with the possible exception of Pai. (Kisshu, Ryou, Tart I don't think Keiichiro or Pai are very outgoing, I can't say about Kin, he's arrogant but he's nowhere near as bold as Kisshu. Pai is Kyros' older brother)

"So where is this new place going to be?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll show you, come on, let's go."

"Should we de-transform, after all we're going to be walking the streets," Ichigo asked.

"No one said anything about walking," Ryou said and they all followed him down into the basement. "Keiichiro, would you care to explain or should I?"

"You go ahead, I'll be the one to use it this time."

"All right, well this is a teleportation device, it will teleport you to any given place you think of." Keiichiro stepped in and thought of the top of the stairs.

"Someone's feeling lazy," a female voice said then Keiichiro appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who said that?" Kisshu asked.

"The machine," Ryou said.

"One at a time, think Diner and it will take you there, I've got it programmed to know what you mean."

"Ahem," the machine said.

"What," Ryou asked sounding disgusted.

"You said 'it' I thought we clarified that I was a very attractive female."

"You're a machine, get over it."

"I don't have to transport you to this diner you know?"

"Why the hell did I give _her_ attitude?"

"You didn't give me attitude, I just come with it."

Ichigo put her hand over her mouth, she didn't want to be rude, but Ryou fighting with a machine was hilarious.


	2. HappyLittle Working Song:CleanUpTheDiner

**I don't own TMM or songs/artists whose titles I use! I'm thinking about changing the title, one of my friends said I should to avoid any High School Musical Confusion, PM me/ review to let me know what you think please. Thank you!**

Ryou growled and glared at the machine and then snapped at them, "Just somebody go!" Pai, having the most trust in technology, went first, he thought Diner, as Ryou had instructed.

"Well finally, somebody does something," the machine said. Ryou continued scowling, after Pai Zakuro went, then Kyros, next Lettuce. After Lettuce Pudding went, then Tart, next Mint. After Mint Kin went.

"You go first, Keiichiro," Ryou grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Ryou," Keiichiro said with a shrug and left. Ryou was still scowling at the machine.

"What did I do?" _She_ asked.

"What did you do? What didn't you do? Couldn't you just behave yourself in public for once?!"

"I didn't swear at them, I'm very proud of myself."

"Just take me to the damned diner."

"I don't hear a please."

"Take me to the damned diner, _please_."

"There we go."

"What took you so long?" Kyros asked in a bored tone.

"The machine was being stubborn."

"You mean the very attractive female," Kin said and nudged Kisshu. Both proceeded to burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up, we have work to do," Ryou said blushing furiously.

"Aww, Ryou's got a crush," Ichigo teased.

"Shut up, baka-strawberry."

"Don't call me a baka, you baka!"

"That's the best comeback you could manage," Kin snarfed at her. Ichigo glared at him, huffed, and walked away.

"Settle down, you all might as well try to get along, you'll be teammates, and it won't help anyone if you're arguing the whole time."

They all looked around, there was a lot of work to be done, not just to get the diner set up, but before they became a real team. Keiichiro whispered something to Ryou.

"I suppose we might as well tell them," Ryou said with a shrug.

"Tell us what?" Lettuce asked curiously.

"Well, there's two new mews, at least."

"What do you mean 'at least'."

"I mean, there could be more, but there are two that we know of. We can only scan so far."

"Oh shit," Pai said.

"What now?" Ryou asked bitterly.

"There's more to deal with?"

"I said that already."

"Whatever, let's just get this place into shape." Kyros said, while he wasn't the best worker, he didn't want to sit around and do nothing, if he was going to sit around, he'd at least like a book.

"I hate to agree with you, Kyros, but you're right," Kin said.

"When isn't he," Pai said with a roll of his eyes.

"What, you have a problem with me, onii-chan," Kyros said in a mocking tone. Pai rolled his eyes again.

"You two are brothers?" Ichigo asked shocked, but now that she looked at them they were pretty similar looking, but Kyros didn't have the tassel-lock-thing and his hair was black. Kyros was more muscular, though.

"Unfortunately," they both said, then laughed. None of the others had ever heard Pai laugh, they were shocked, some of them hid their surprise better than others.

"So if you all stop gaping like idiots, we can get to work," Kyros said.

"He's right, we'll break down into teams of two. Pai and I will work on the mew locater device, Ichigo and Kisshu, I want you two to go upstairs and start cleaning three bedrooms, I don't care which ones. Pudding and Tart, you two are going to clean the kitchen. Minto and Kin, I want you to start sweeping. Lettuce and Kyros, you two are going to go work on making the outside look decent, there are plants outside that need to be planted. Zakuro and Keiichiro you two will work on the other three rooms. The rooms don't have anything in them, so all you should have to do is vacuum, dust, that sort of thing. When you're done come see me, I'll be in the basement." Everyone went without complaining, while some of them weren't happy with their partner they at least could see the danger signs Ryou was admitting and chose to keep their mouths shut.

**Ichigo and Kisshu: **

"I can't believe that jerk made us partners," Ichigo muttered.

"_I _don't mind, koneko-chan," Kisshu said with a smirk. She thumped him on the back of the head.

"OWW!! KONEKO-CHAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Existing," she muttered as they stepped into the first room they saw.

"Well this isn't too bad," Kisshu said looking at the empty room with two windows and hardwood floors.

Kisshu put his arm around Ichigo's waist as they analyzed the time it would take.

Ichigo shoved him away, "You're going to dust the window sills then when you're done you're clean the windows, then go do that in the next room. _I'm _going to vacuum."

"All right, koneko-chan," Kisshu said and grabbed a dust rag. Ichigo grabbed the vacuum and searched for an outlet. They slowly finished this room. Ichigo didn't enjoy vacuuming, she didn't enjoy labor of any sort.

"Let's move on," she ordered.

"All right." They slowly moved on. The last room proved to be harder than the others. There were a bunch of nails and tools ever where, along with a lonely toll box. As Ichigo was picking up a nails she pricked her finger.

"OWW!"

"What is it, koneko-chan?!" Kisshu asked suddenly leaping to her aid.

"Go away," she said as she sucked on her finger.

"Let me see it."

"You'll probably just make it bleed more." He grabbed her hand and forced it out of her mouth, it was bleeding, but not badly, he ripped off a small chunk of his pant leg and wrapped it around her finger.

"Just hold that, I'll finish picking up."

"Thank you," she muttered, she hated Kisshu, but she was grateful that he was willing to do that.

"Let's go see Blondie, we have to find out what to do next."

"Fine."

**Pudding and Tart: Everybody Falls**

Pudding looked shocked at the state the kitchen was in. There were pots and pans everywhere, the pantry was a mess, there was grime everywhere. Tart just looked disgusted.

"How could someone let their kitchen get in this state, na no da?" Pudding asked under her breath, she cooked a lot, and her kitchen was one of her favorite places in her home.

"Don't worry about it, all we have to do is get this icky stuff out and then we can start to make it look nice."

Pudding smiled, "You're right, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

Tart blushed at his nickname, "Don't call me that," he muttered. They proceeded to grab sponges and scrub away the soap scum, which took two hours to remove it from the walls, sinks, and various other places.

"Do you want to wash and put away the pots and pans, or organize the pantry first, na no da?"

Tart groaned, his arms ached, "Can't we take a break?!"

"No, silly Taru-Taru, na no da, if we took a break everyone else would want to, then nothing would get done, na no da."

"I guess wash the pots and pans." So Pudding washed the pots and pans, while Tart dried them and put them away. After that, despite their aching limbs they proceeded to organize the pantry by type of food. Then Pudding noticed the fridge, so they did the same.

"Yeah! We're done!" Tart shouted.

"Not yet, Taru-Taru, na no da," Pudding said wearily.

"What?! What else is there to do?"

"We have to clean the floors and counters, na no da."

Tart groaned, "I'll do the counters."

"Thanks, Taru-Taru, na no da."

Tart sighed, "Whatever." So they finished, Pudding was staggering when they were finally finished. Tart rushed over to help her even though he was tired as well. Pudding smiled at him and slipped into unconsciousness and Tart caught her so he was holding her bridal style.

Pudding opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Don't worry about it, everybody falls sometimes."

"Taru-Taru, you can put me down, na no do."

"Sit down for a minute, I'm going to go get Ryou, we should stop if you're hurt."

"But I'm not hurt, I'm just tired, na no da!"

"Fine, at least wait here while I go ask Ryou what we have to do next."

"All right, na no da."

**Minto and Kin: Crystal Eyes**

"Well this ought to be _fun_," Mint said sarcastically.

Kin smirked, "It could be worse, have you seen the kitchen?"

"No, why?"

"There's grime everywhere, the place is a wreck, all we have to do is sweep and vacuum this huge ass area.

"I suppose so," Mint said and looked around, it wasn't just one area like the café, it broke off in every which way, like a real restaurant.

"Which half do you want?" Kin asked.

"I don't care. It would be faster if one of us vacuumed and the other sweeping and worked on the tables."

"All right, I'll vacuum," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mint grabbed a broom and started sweeping the area with tile or hard-wood floor. She finished that before Kin was even half-way done. Kin watched her as he was vacuuming, she moved with such elegance, such grace, he smiled as he watched her and sucked up dust bunnies and dirt.

Mint smiled when she glanced over and saw him watching her, she liked being the center of attention. She put down the chair at the tables, then grabbed a rag that had been soaking in soapy water and proceeded to clean the tables and booths. By the time Kin finished Mint was ¾ of the way done with the tables, so he cleaned the windows, he still finished before her. Kin sat down and watched Minto with his eyes that changed color in the light. They looked like crystals, Mint thought. She put the rag away.

"Well that was tiring," Kin said as he sat down to rest before they went to go see Ryou.

"Yes," Mint said as she sat down, she looked at her watch, she would be having tea now.

"We should go see what Ryou has for us next."

"Yes, I suppose so," Mint said somberly.

**Lettuce and Kyros: The Circle of Life**

Lettuce looked in horror at the tiny circular shaped garden in front of the restaurant.

"We have a lot of work to do," Kyros observed.

"Hai, let's start with the weeds."

"All right," Kyros said and they both got down onto their hands and knees to start the long process of weeding. With all the little pieces of grass and weeds everywhere the task took an hour, even though the garden was small.

Kyros wiped the sweat from his brow, "What next?"

"Well, the plants need watering bad, we're going to have to plant them as well. I can work on that if you want to work on the windows, we'll have to paint 'Red Data Diner' on the one by the door, and the door itself and paint a paw print, but for now you just need to clean them."

"All right," Kyros said as he grabbed paper towels and Windex. Lettuce labored away at the garden while Kyros struggled to get the filth off of the windows. When Lettuce was done planting Kyros had just finished the last giant window.

Lettuce stood up, "Good job, Kyros," she said wearily as she inspected the window.

"Thank you, Lettuce, it is Lettuce right?"

"Hai, well now we should paint the logo, do you want to paint the paw print or the diner's name?"

"I'm not much of an artist, I'll do the words."

"Okay, well we have to decide on a color."

"Why don't just make it a 5-color rainbow, first red, then yellow, then green, then blue, finally purple?"

"Good idea, maybe I should clear it with Ryou first, though."

"He put us in charge, we have nothing to lose, if he doesn't like it then we can paint it a different color."

Lettuce was reluctant, but Kyros had a point, "All right, we'll do that." So they did that, Kyros painted each letter a different color, the same order as the paw print.

"Wow, that looks really good," Lettuce said, admiring the fruits of their labor as she wiped the perspiration off of her forehead.

"Yeah, the paw print is awesome, you're quite the artist."

"Thank you, you did great on the lettering as well."

"Ah, no one will pay attention to the lettering, they'll all be saying 'Wow! Look at that paw print, let's check this place out'," Kyros told her as he hung the "WET PAINT" sign.

"No they won't, the painting isn't that good."

"Well let's go tell Ryou we're done with our little circle of life," Kyros said.

**Zakuro and Keiichiro: Empty**

"I'll vacuum," Keiichiro offered.  
"Thank you, I'll take care of the dusting and windows," Zakuro replied. They finished their task quickly and with ease, faster than Ichigo and Kisshu because they didn't feel the need to bicker constantly, they didn't even feel the need for conversation. Every room was empty, once they finished they both went to go see Ryou.

**Ryou and Pai: Heroes**

"Well I have a theory," Ryou said. Pai glanced at him as if saying "Well what is it, you idiot?"

"I think that we can reprogram Masha to track mews rather than aliens, each person with DNA capable of becoming a mew has a similar, rare gene. If we have a blood sample from one of the human mews than we can create a tracking device for any person with the gene, they'll more than likely be a mew."

"How is it that Tart, Kish, Kin, Kyros, and I all have this gene if it's so rare?"

"Maybe it's common among your people, I don't know, but you were all capable."

Pai rolled his eyes, "Well for this we need Masha and a mew?"

"Yes, I have Masha, but we'll have to wait for one of the girls to be done." Pai sighed.

Zakuro was the first to come down, "What do you want us to do next?"

"Keiichiro, you can go home, Zakuro we need to run a quick test on you, then you're free to go."

"Thank you, good bye," Keiichiro said and he left to go home.

"What kind of test?"

"We just need a blood sample, you and the other girls have a rare gene, a gene required to be a mew, we need to be able to track people with that gene, so we need a sample of it.

"Fine," Zakuro muttered.

Ryou had the rather large needle, "This might hurt a bit," he warned as he cleaned the spot where he would draw the blood.

"Just tell me when I won't see the needle anymore." Zakuro clenched her teeth and jammed her eyes shut, she hated needles. She hated blood more and had no desire to see her own. She made a fist and when the needle broke her skin she had to fight the urge to howl out in pain, instead she whimpered.

"You can open your eyes now," Pai said, she realized she was holding his hand and looked away and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Thanks Zakuro, you were great, you can go home now," Ryou told her. She walked out wordlessly. Through out there work of creating a software compatible with Masha everyone worked their way down. Ichigo and Kisshu were the next to be done, then Mint and Kin, after them Lettuce and Kyros. Tart and Pudding were the last to be done. Ryou told all the aliens to stay, and the original mews to leave. Tart went up and teleported Pudding home then came back down to the basement.


	3. Friends Never Say Goodbye

I do not own TMM or any of the song/artists whose titles I use! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I'm still open to title suggestions, as you can see it has not changed.

Edana and Haru: Wherever You Will Go

"Edana, come on, do you want to be late for your first day of school?" A short boy with black hair and brown eyes asked his tall friend with flaming red hair.

"Aye," she snapped, her blue eyes glaring at the boy.

"Don't be so negative, this is exciting."

"No it's not, it's aggravating. I _loved_ Ireland, ya know that, Haru."

"Yeah, I do, but this is Japan. You can't live in the past," Haru responded.  
"Watch me."

"Stupid Irish temper, you'd enjoy this without it."

"Stupid Japanese intelligence, at's what got us here in the first place."

"We lived in Ireland for a year, and it was great, but this is a whole new experience, enjoy it!"

"Easy for ya to say, why d' ya have to do so well on your bloody tests?"  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's only for a year, then we go somewhere else, that's what we've always done."

"Maybe after this we should just go our separate ways."

"How can you say that? We've done this for 12 years, I have no intention of stopping now. Wherever you will go, you can count on me to follow."

"We also need to settle down, for crying out loud, we're 16! I didn't think you were serious about running away from home when we were four! We need a home, a real one. Traveling the world was great, for awhile, but I want a real home for once in my life and not to have to scavenge to get by."

"I like this, the world is our home and we're welcome where ever we go."

"Except where we've already been," Edana muttered.

"Shut up, we're already here."

Bowen and Regal: Far Away

"BOWEN! WHERE"D YOU PUT MY SWORD?" A small girl with long black hair asked with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't put your damn sword anywhere, Regal. I'm already behind schedule, I have to leave," a young alien with short, bright red hair responded.

"Where are you going?"  
"Far away."

"A bit more specific?"

"Remember, the revolutionaries where supposed to leave for Earth a week ago!"

"No, but since when are you a revelou- what ever you said?"

"I always have been, along with Kish, Pai, Kyros, Kin, and Tart."  
"I want to come with you!"

"You only want to come with me because Tart's there, I won't bother him like that, he likes a human girl."

"A HUMAN? WHAT"S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS RETCHED HUMAN?"

"I don't know, I haven't met her yet, and what you just did was a perfect example of why you aren't coming," he said adjusting his clothes.

"You can't stop me from going, onii-chan!"

"You can't teleport that far yet, and no one will take you."

"Please, please, please, I really want to go!"

"No! You'll only get in the way, now good bye!" He told her and teleported away."

Sorry this is short, I sprained my wrist and typing isn't exactly what I should be doing. It should be fine in a week, can't wait til I can write again! So yes, that's the reason behind the length. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please review!


	4. Shopping

**All right, it's decided, I'm changing the name, anyone have any suggestions? I don't own TMM or any of the songs/ artists whose titles I use! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and it really meant a lot to me to see all those people that were concerned about my wrist. My brother, Iggy, needs ideas for his first fan-fic, ideas for him greatly appreciated.**

**Yes, the title of the song is actually a song, it's by the Pet Shop Boys**

**The next day: **

The aliens had slept in sleeping bags, none of them had beds yet, Ryou was supposed to be ordering clothes and furniture for them so they could all start school, with the exception of Pai, who would be getting a job instead. The girls started showing up at 8:00AM. Pudding was the first, she was still a bit tired from yesterday. Next Lettuce, then Mint, after her Zakuro, finally Ichigo.

"What are we doing today, na no da?"

"Same pairs as yesterday, only one difference, Zakuro you go with Pai. We're overall done with the clean-up, now we're going furniture shopping. It's for the aliens living quarters, those of you that didn't see them yesterday go look so you know about room sizes and what not. Call Keiichiro or me when you find something, money's _not_ an issue."

There were murmurs of agreement and excitement and then Keiichiro was the one to say, "Now go have fun."

**Ichigo and Kish: It Only Hurts**

"What do you have in mind for your room?"Ichigo asked.

"Not sure, I figure if I see something I like than I'll get it."

"You have no plan at all, Nya?"

"No, not really, why, should I?"

"HAI!"

"All right, well I want a big bed , and I want the walls gold, I want a nice stereo system too ."

"That's better."

"So, how are things with you and the tr- I mean Aoyama?" Ichigo bit her lip and looked away. "Koneko-chan?" How does he not know, Ichigo thought.

"H-he died," Ichigo told him, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't know, it's fine."

"No, it's not, I hurt you."

"It only hurts when I stop and think about it."

"I should've known something had happened when I didn't see the bell around your neck."

"It was too much of a reminder, I had to stop wearing it."

"I'm sorry, let's talk about something else."

"Thanks."

**Minto and Kin: Complicated**

"What do want in your room?" Mint asked.

"Well, I want a lot of empty space, so that mean a relatively small bed, and I want a stereo system."

"You dance a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, how'd you guess?"

'"The empty space was a big hint, but there's something about the way you move."

"You dance as well?"  
"Yes, so ballet, ballroom, what?"

"Mostly hip-hop, I've done some ballet though."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just prefer ballet and do a little hip-hop."

"Well, our outfits are opposites, it's a bit ironic, but hey."

"I suppose so, but we aren't complete opposites."

"Yes, it's complicated."

**Lettuce and Kyros: Be Honest**

They were silent for awhile, until Kyros broke the silence.

"So, what are you into, be honest?"

"I like to read, and sew, I'm an okay cook too, what about you?"

"Reading is at the top, then other science related, nerdy, kind of stuff."

"What do you have in mind for your room?"

"I'm thinking of a green theme, dark wood furniture, a computed and book shelf."

"Sounds good."

**Pudding and Tart: Say My Name**

"What do you have in mind for your room, Taru-Taru?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you could do lots of different colors and a bunk bed and light wood furniture, na no da."

"Sounds good."

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Hmm?"

"How come you never say my name, na no da?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you got back you haven't said my name once, na no da."

"Sure I have," he said as he went through each of their conversations.

"You haven't, na no da."

"You're right, Pudding," he finally admitted. Pudding smiled.

**Zakuro and Pai**: **Nothing to Lose**

"So what do you have in mind for your room?"

Pai shrugged, "A bed and a desk with a computer."

"Simple enough."

"That was the goal."

"You have nothing to lose."


End file.
